Halfway Home
by krut09
Summary: / Drinking old cheap bottles of wine / Sit talking up all night / Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah / We're smiling but we're close to tears / Even after all these years / We just now got the feeling that we're meeting / For the first time / — {For the First Time by The Script}


Addison sighed from her perch at the top of the half pipe, watching the group of skate boarders attempting tricks and grinding rails. But one in particular always kept her eyes. Zed. The other boys cheered as he lands perfectly off the stair's railing. She claps lazily for him with a warm soft smile.

His skids his board to a halt and looks up in search of her across the skate park. His eyes catch her and he smiles, waving up to her. She gives him a two finger salute which made his smile widen and he rolled back over to the other skaters.

She sighed again and dropped her elbow onto her knee to prop her chin on her fist to continue watching him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got it bad for your best friend." The voice caught her completely of guard and she squeaked in surprise. Bree laughed as she climbed the rest of the way up to sit down beside her. Addison rolled her eyes.

"You know it's not like that!" She lied through the skin of her teeth and trying so hard not to blush. Bree raised a brow knowingly.

Bree thought it was obvious that Addison had feelings for the green haired boy but she could understand why she would never admit it. Their friendship was so tight knit and close that it might ruin things if she threw feelings into the mix. Bree still thought they would be the cutest couple if she'd just take the chance.

But she just shrugged to drop it since she knew arguing wouldn't go anywhere.

"Whatever you say! Anyways!" Bree went into a huge story about this upper classmen that helped her out and how she was completely in love with him but Addison was honestly half listening.

She was going to miss this, sitting at the skatepark hanging out with her two best friends. Not only were they starting their first year of high school next week, but she's also been holding back on telling them that she and her parents are moving tomorrow. She didn't want their last summer together to be sad or them treat her differently. She just wants to soak up their time together. So she forces on a smile as she listens to Bree gush about the boy a year older than them.

"Oh shoot! What time is it?!" Bree exclaimed. Addison pulls out her cell phone.

"6:45." She informs. Bree literally screams.

"My parents are going to kill me! I was supposed to be home to go pick up my brother from the airport!" She jumps to her feet and hurries to climb down the side of the half pipe. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Addy!" She yells.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." Addison half heartedly replies. She closes her eyes with another sigh, trying to recompose herself so no one would notice her sour mood.

"Hey, you ok?"

Her eyes bolted open and she nearly fell off the half pipe when she heard her best friend's voice. He run up the ramp and grabbed the ledge beside her to pull himself up with one hand.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?" She rattled out quickly. He laughed.

"Ok ok! Sorry I asked!" He teased. Addison shook her head.

"No, sorry. I'm just kinda, distracted today." She admitted. Zed scrunched his brows in concern.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it? I am after all a fantastic listener." He boasted proudly of himself. She laughed and nudged his arm.

"Yeah, you're _so_ great at listening that you forgot I was allergic to peanuts." She said mockingly.

"Give me a break! That was in fourth grade!" He defended.

"Peanut allergies are important!" She countered.

"I'm 14! I know that now!" He said dropping his head in defeat. "That was one of the scariest day of my 10 year old life."

"You? I could've died!" Addison protested. Zed pouted and wrapped his arms around her shoulders dramatically.

"And I'm _so_ glad you didn't! 'Cause I'd be considered a murderer!" Causing her to laugh and lean into him. "I really am glad you didn't die. I don't know where I'd be without my best friend." He said sincerely as he kissed the top of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and cherish this moment. She may never feel his affections again. But man was she going to make this evening last.

"Hey! Wanna go to our spot and watch the sun set?" Zed asked excitedly as he pulled back. His smile really is contagious as she genuinely smiles up at him.

Her smile was a good enough answer for him as he jumps to slide down the half pipe before she can say anything else. He leans forward, using one hand on the wood as leverage, and stretches up to offer her a hand to make sure she gets down safely. She takes it and slide down the ramp. He pulls her to her feet then let's go of her hand, which she reluctantly drops his as well.

Being the gentleman he was, he walked beside her the whole time since she didn't ride. He could ride ahead on his board but he insisted on hanging back with her, claiming that bugging her with his 'ingenious jokes' was much more entertaining. Not that the walk was far. Their spot was a hill looking over the river with the perfect view of the sunset behind the forest's trees only half a mile from the skatepark.

When they got there, there was still about an hour of time to kill before sunset. Addison sat down and Zed whipped his backpack around as he sat beside her.

"Look what I was able to snag from my mom's wine cabinet~!" He said in a sing song tone. He pulls out an unopened bottle of sweet rosé wine that he knows is her favorite. She squealed excitedly and grab the bottle to look over the label.

"Cháteau Maupague! Aged since '95 and everything! You shouldn't have!" She gushed. "Did you bring cups?" She asked.

"Nope!" He said with a head shake. "We're just gonna have to swap cooties if you wanna drink!" Addison scrunched her nose in fake disgust.

"Gross." She teased, handing him back the bottle to rip the foil and pop the cork.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, knowing she'd be drinking for a different reason than what he had anyways, as he passes her the bottle for the first gulp.

"To bid farewell to our childhood and welcome our high school lives! We're officially going to be high schoolers! The first step to being considered adults and able to do whatever we want!" He exclaimed, no one even around to hear with our solitude spot. She yelled out a whoop of agreeance into the warm summer air with Zed joining in.

Their voices echoed against the forest trees. Both of them laughing as they goofed around and took turns passing the bottle back and forth, waiting until the sun sank down to meet the horizon.

Almost an hour later and only a quarter of the wine left, the sun's rays started to fade as the sky changed from blue to an array of oranges, reds, and purples. The two teens were leaning against each other to keep from toppling over in their tipsy state. Addison had her head laying on Zed's shoulder while he propped himself up with his arms behind him.

"Hey." He started with a more serious tone. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asked. Addison sat up to look at him, her stomach flipping with anticipation from the look on his face.

"You know you can talk to me about anything." She breathed. He leaned forward and avoided eye contact with her, even scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Addison held her breath. This could be it. The moment she's dreamed about for years but dared not act upon in fear of loosing her best friend in the process. She gulped to try and calm her thumping heart.

"So this has been on my mind for a while now, but I've been too, um, nervous to bring it up." He started. Addison felt her cheek heat up with an anxious blush. He has to be talking about her. About their relationship taking the next step.

"It's about Kelzey, from homeroom last year." He said and she was immediately crushed. Zed went on, not noticing the shift in her features since he wasn't looking at her. "I've kinda been crushing on her all summer but," he finally looked up at her looking shy and nervous and it made Addison's heart flutter, "I'm scared to ask her out." Addison forced herself to smile softly at him.

"Why? You're great! There's no way she'd turn you down." She told him based on her own secret feelings. Zed scratched the back of his head again and looked like he was suddenly very interested in the grass.

"I've, uh," He was so cute when he was nervous. "I've never actually, _kissed_, a girl before." He muttered quietly. He was opening up to her, even more than he already does as her best friend. All this felt so emotional and intimate. Addison was falling even harder for him.

An idea struck her. And the liquid coursing though her gave her enough courage to say it out loud.

"You could kiss me." She suggested. He looked at her in shock and she nearly lost her nerve. "I mean, just to get over the first time hump, ya know? Not that I have much experience myself, but at least it'd be better than nothing!" She rambled out. "Right?" She breathed nervously. She watched his face carefully to judge his reaction and was surprised when his face broke out into a wide smile.

"You'd really do that? For me?" He asked excitedly. "You'd give up your first kiss just to help me out?" Little did he realize that he's the only one she'd ever want to give her first kiss to. But she didn't say that, she nodded to answer his question.

"I'd do anything for you." _Because I love you._ "You're my best friend." She said softly. Zed scooted closer.

"You're the best Addy." He whispered inches from her face. She could smell the wine on his breath and his musky scent from skating all day.

She scooted a little closer too, lifting her hand to lay on his shoulder. He cupped her cheek as their faces leaned closer. Zed was too focused on her lips and accidentally bumped their noses together.

"Ow, sorry!" He quickly apologized. Addison giggled.

"It's ok." She said. She leaned in again and he seemed more hesitant. But then he did it. He kissed her. She sucked in a sharp breath through her nose. Causing him to pull back quickly.

"Sorry! Was that bad?" He asked nervously. She was still stunned, her heart pounding and her breath shaky.

"No." She laughed breathily. "Do it again." She whispered. Zed was surprised by the sudden flutter in his chest at her words. He quickly cradled her jaw with both hands and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, positioning herself up on her knees for better contact. Their mouths moved sloppily against each other's, both enjoying the new sensations they were creating.

But there can be too much of a good thing, they needed air, desperately. Addison pulled back first, still holding onto his shoulders for support.

"Wow." She whispered. Zed let out a low husky laugh.

"Yeah. Wow." He agreed with a smile. Addison was elated. This evening has been everything she's ever dreamed it could be. But then her stomach sinks.

She awkwardly leans back and slowly pulls out of his arms. She can't lead him on like this. She's moving tomorrow for God's sake! Zed's smile fades as she slides away from him. He thought, maybe, she liked him? Or maybe he'd just read the situation wrong.

"Sorry, I don't wanna make this awkward. I, um, think we've had a little too much to drink." She said as a nervous joke, picking up the bottle and taking another swig.

Was that what this is about? She thinks he's drunk? Or was she saying _she_ was too drunk and regretted kissing him? The latter made his heart constrict with hurt.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Adds." He mutters sadly. He never used that nickname with her, unless he was upset. But Addison swore the brief glimpse of hurt on his face had to be fake since he quickly put on a smile and stood up, extending his hand to offer to help her to her feet. She smiled softly and took his hand as he hoisted her up. "I should get you home." He said.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." She agreed.

They walked through Seabrook as the street lamps began to light the sidewalks from dusks darkness in relative silence. Both too consumed with their thoughts to make meaningless conversation. This is exactly what Addison was afraid of. Loosing her friendship with Zed over stupid feelings.

They reached her house and stood on the porch, shifting awkwardly back and forth on their feet and avoiding eye contact.

"Fuck." Addison cursed, swiftly grabbing him by the back of the neck and planted a firm kiss to his lips. He yelped in surprise but didn't pull away. Addison let go and looked up at him in determination. "It's just a kiss! It doesn't have to change how we act around each other." She demanded. He was staring at her with wide eyes. "Please don't make it change _us_." Her voice came out quiet and pleading.

He could see the desperation in her eyes. His features softened and he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"You're still my best friend Addy. Nothing could change that." He assured her. She buried her face into his chest, trying her best to hold back the threatening tears that wanted to burst free.

"Promise we'll always be friends?" She whispered. Zed chuckled.

"Promise. You'll always be my best friend. No matter what."

XxX

Uncharacteristically, Zed hadn't heard from Addison the next day. And he was starting to worry. It was already 5 o'clock and nothing. Normally she'd have at least sent him a funny meme by now. To top it off, he'd had the whole day to think about what happened the night before without even the slightest of interruptions. Which was not good for his anxiousness.

Was she avoiding him? Wasn't she the one who made him promise not to change their relationship? But maybe she was having second thoughts. What if she never wanted to speak to him again? He breath hitched at the thought.

He wasn't stupid. After thinking about her and her lips all day, he knew he liked her more than a friend. He just wasn't sure what she wanted. She seemed to enjoy kissing him too, but then there was their talk on the porch. She wants to stay just friends? Or was she just scared they'd loose their friendship because he didn't know how to react right away?

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. His heart leapt in his chest with excitement to talk to Addison. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand. And was immediately disappointed. It wasn't her contact photo with her tongue sticking out. It was a number he didn't recognize. He sighed and swiped the bar to answer.

"Hello." He answered in a depressing tone. There was a pause on the line.

"Um, hi? Is this Zed?" A girl's voice asked. Zed sat up curiously in his bed.

"Yeah? And you are?" He countered. The girl giggled.

"Sorry, this is Kelzey! I got your number from a random text someone sent saying you wanted to talk to me!" She explained cheerfully. "I wasn't going to even call, but I recognized your name from homeroom and, well, I was curious." She sounded like she was trying to play hard to get. Zed was at a loss. The only person he told about his crush on Kelzey was.

"Addison." He whispered mindlessly.

"What?" Kelzey asked in confusion. Zed shook his head.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Yeah! I was just, uh, wondering if you might want to hang out sometime. Since we didn't really get to know each other last year." He said, something inside him was screaming that he didn't want this anymore, but he couldn't just tell his best friend that he loves her now.

"Sure! I'd like that! Wanna go to a movie tomorrow?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll text you tomorrow." He definitely wasn't as excited as she sounded but he tried to hide his disappointment.

"Ok! Talk to you tomorrow! Have a good night Zed!" She said happily.

"You too. Later." He hung up and flopped back onto his bed. "Why did she do that?" He mumbled to himself in slight irritation that Addison would go behind his back and set him up like that. "That's it." He finally decided. He pulled up his contacts and scrolled to find the blonde with her tongue poking out playfully. He tapped the call button and put the phone up to his ear. To his surprise, it didn't even ring. Instead he got sent directly to voicemail.

_Sorry I can't take your call right now! Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you! (Or not!) _Zed couldn't help but laugh. He remembered that, when she got her phone at Christmas and set up the mailbox, he yelled 'or not' last second. But he's never gotten her voicemail before. Something was wrong. She blocked him.

_Beep!_

"Hey! Addy! Um, I just got a strange call from Kelzey and I wanted to ask you about it. Call me back." He left the message then immediately went to checking every social media account they used. Unfriended. Blocked. Unfollowed. What was going on?!

He then got to work texting their friends in the group chat. He instantly frowned when her name wasn't the first at the top of his screen. He tapped the information icon and she wasn't listed at all anymore. Like she left the group. His heart began to pound anxiously.

**| Cool Kids Only | **

_{Bree, Eliza, Bonzo}_

_**Zed, 5:12 pm**_

_Has anyone talked to Addison _

_today?_

_**Bree, 5:13 pm**_

_I haven't seen her since _

_yesterday. _

_**Bree, 5:13 pm**_

_Why what's wrong?_

_**Eliza, 5:13 pm**_

_What, you two haven't been _

_terrorizing Seabrook today?_

_**Eliza, 5:14pm**_

_I'm shocked. _

_**Zed, 5:15 pm**_

_I think she blocked me..._

_**Bree, 5:15 pm**_

_WHAT?!_

_**Eliza, 5:15 pm**_

_What?! _

_**Bonzo, 5:15 pm**_

_WHAT?! _

_**Zed, 5:15 pm**_

_Yeah. I got sent straight to vm..._

_**Eliza, 5:16 pm**_

_What the hell did you do?! _

_**Eliza, 5:16 pm**_

_She's not the type to block _

_for no reason!_

_**Bonzo, 5:16 pm**_

_You must have done something _

_horrible for sweet little Addison _

_to block you. _

_**Zed, 5:17 pm**_

_I didn't do anything! _

_**Zed, 5:17 pm**_

_well.._

_**Bree, 5:17 pm**_

_WELL WHAT?! _

_**Zed, 5:18 pm**_

_we did kiss and it got awkward for _

_a minute... But then we hugged _

_and it was fine!_

_**Eliza, 5:18 pm**_

_YOU WHAT?!_

_**Bree, 5:18 pm**_

_KISS? _

_**Bonzo, 5:19 pm**_

_There's your answer._

_**Eliza, 5:19 pm**_

_You must have been awful if _

_she can't speak to you after it! XD_

_**Zed, 5:19 pm**_

_SHUT UP GUYS!_

_**Zed, 5:20 pm **_

_THIS IS SERIOUS! _

_**Bree, 5:20 pm**_

_I got blocked too..._

_**Eliza, 5:20 pm**_

_You're kidding!_

_**Bree, 5:21 pm**_

_I just tried calling and it _

_didn't even ring.._

_**Eliza, 5:21 pm**_

_Hold on, let me try._

_**Bonzo, 5:22 pm**_

_It's ok Bree. I'm sure that was _

_a mistake. _

_**Bree, 5:22 pm**_

_Thanks Bonnie.. but why would she _

_even accidentally block ME? _

_**Bree, 5:22 pm**_

_I can understand if Zed was a bad _

_kisser, but why me? _

_**Zed, 5:23 pm**_

_Hey! I'm still here!_

_**Eliza, 5:23 pm**_

_I'm blocked too... _

_**Eliza, 5:23 pm**_

_What in the world is going _

_on!_

_**Zed, 5:24 pm**_

_Bonzo, you try too. _

_**Eliza, 5:24 pm**_

_What did we do to get blocked? _

_**Eliza, 5:24 pm**_

_It's Zed's fault! Not ours! _

_**Zed, 5:25 pm**_

_Again! Right here!_

_**Bree, 5:25 pm**_

_She's right though. Whatever _

_happened last night got us _

_all blocked. _

_**Bonzo, 5:25 pm**_

_Straight to vm... I'm feeling very _

_sad right now.._

_**Bree, 5:26 pm**_

_It's not your fault Bonnie.. _

_It's Zed's fault.._

_**Zed, 5:26 pm**_

_STOP SAYING ITS _

_MY FAULT! _

_**Eliza, 5:26 pm**_

_WHAT ELSE ARE WE _

_SUPPOSED TO THINK?!_

_**Eliza, 5:27 pm**_

_Our friends kiss then we all _

_get blocked! How is this fair _

_to us?! _

_**Zed, 5:27 pm**_

_You don't think I'm freaking _

_out right now?! _

_**Zed, 5:27 pm**_

_I'll talk to you guys later._

Zed flipped his phone onto silent and tossed it roughly onto his nightstand. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eye sockets and tried to force back his tears. Has he really fucked up his entire friendship over a kiss? Can a kiss hurt that much?

He leaned back over and grabbed his phone again, ignoring the messages from the group chat and pulling up Addison's number and pressing call one more time. He slowly put the phone to his ear and once again immediately got voicemail. He squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to her sweet voice then his carefree remark at the end. If he'd realized sooner how much he'd taken for granted, maybe he could have changed how this wound up.

_Beep!_

Oh shit when had he started crying! He wiped his cheeks but his nose was still stuffed him up.

"H-hey, um, Addy." Sniffle. "Um, I-I don't really know what happened, or what's going through your mind, but um," Sniff. "I-I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, if I upset you, or did whatever stupid thing I did wrong, but I," He inhaled a sharp shaky breath. "if it's about that kiss," he paused to find his words. What could he say? He wouldn't take the kiss back. He was going to cherish it forever. But if she didn't really want it. "the last thing I ever want is to lose you. Please, please call me back Adds." He slowly dropped the phone into his lap and ended the message.

XxX

**Notification Center**

_New Voicemail! 5:32 pm_

Addison glanced over at her lit up phone and debated even picking it up. The last voicemail from Zed nearly made her call him right back. It was so hard cutting all ties just like that. She regretted not telling her friends sooner but it was already too late. She's been in the car 6 hours heading away from her old home with 10 more to go to get to their new one. Her finger twitched on her lap itching to listen to the voicemail anyways, no matter how hard she told herself not to.

She snatched the phone off the seat, opening her voicemail box and pressing play before holding the phone up to her ear.

_H-hey, um, Addy. _Sniffle. _Um, I-I don't really know what happened, or what's going through your mind, but um, _Sniff_. I-I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, if I upset you, or did whatever stupid thing I did wrong, but I,_ she heard his shaky inhale_, if it's about that kiss, _he paused again, _the last thing I ever want is to lose you. Please, please call me back Adds._

She couldn't breath. Her lungs were completely deflated and her chest was filled with grief, preventing her from taking in the slightest breath of air. She felt like she might throw up or maybe she'd just been punched in the gut, she wasn't completely sure. All she knew is that all the hysterical crying she'd held in the past few hours was in full swing.

"Addison! Honey! What's wrong?! Are you ok?!" Her mom and dad exclaimed in panic. But she could barely even hear them over her sobs. She laid herself on her side against the seat and pulled her legs up to her chest. How could she have been so selfish? That kiss did more than fulfilling a fantasy of hers. It _affected_ Zed. It _hurt_ him. And that's the last thing she wanted to do.

Now, her hopes of ever coming back and resuming her life with him in it will never happen. She thought she was protecting them from the hurt of her leaving by not saying anything, but she ultimately made it worse. There's no chance in hell any of them could ever forgive her for this. Especially not Zed.

XxX

Days passed. No calls. No texts. And they were _all_ still blocked.

Zed barely slept the night that night they figured out she blocked them. Then he tried going to her house the next morning to talk to her but realized it was empty.

They moved.

XxX

Addison continued to receive desperate voicemails pleading for her to call him back every day that first week. Until he seemed to get the hint. Even though his voicemails stopped coming in, it didn't stop her from crying herself to sleep every night.

She wanted so badly to call and tell him she's sorry and for their friendship to continue from hundreds of miles away. But she knew he needed to move on. She had to cut a clean break and not give in to her own desires. She's done that enough and hurt him so much worse by doing so.

XxX

He stopped leaving her voicemail. He knew he'd begged her enough that if she wanted to hear him out, she would've called back by now. But it didn't stop him from calling anyways, for the off chance that she unblocked him and would answer the phone.

Zed laid in bed a lot that first week. Scrolling through his camera roll of selfies he'd taken with Addison. He realizes now that he loves her. More than he cares to admit with what happened. He called off his 'movie date' with Kelzey that Addison had 'so kindly' set up for him. And he hasn't ridden his board since the day she left.

He stopped on the one selfie he had set as her contact photo. It was the two of them at the park, he had on his aviators and she had her tongue stuck out at the camera. He couldn't help the sad smile that lifted the corners of his lips as he tapped the settings option and made it his background of his home screen.

XxX

_x_

_x 7 years later x_

_x_

XxX

She walks into a coffee shop she didn't remember that seemed new as it was bustling with business.

"A medium Iced Carmel Latte please." The barista nods with a nice smile staying something like 'we'll have that right out for you'. "Thank you." Addison says with a pleasant smile.

"Addison?!" Addison turned at the call of her name. "Addison Davis?!" It was her other best friend from school Bree walking in.

"Bree! Oh my god!" Addison exclaimed happily and rushes to hug the girl in question.

"Wow! I can't believe it's really you!" She enthused as they pulled apart. "None of us thought we'd ever see you again! Honestly, we thought you hated us." Her face reflected the hurt of her words. Addison was stunned.

"W-what? No! I could never hate you guys! I just, my parents dropped it on me unexpectedly that we were moving and I didn't wanna have to say goodbye and-" She was cut off by her somber explanation by Bree gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Of course I know that _now_!" She assured. "But we were stupid kids back then. No hard feelings. Still friends?" She offered. Addison smiled.

"Definitely." She agreed. The girls hug again and then the barista interrupts with Addison's coffee. She pays and Bree places her order, getting a Mocha Frappe to quench her craving for caffeine and chocolate.

"So how long will you be in town?" Bree asks.

"I actually took a job so I moved back recently." Addison replied, Bree's face lit up.

"No way! That's great! You should come to this party going on tonight! We'll pretend it's a welcome home party!" Bree energetically explained.

"Oh, I-I don't know if that's-" Addison tried to decline but Bree waved her off as she thanked the barista for her drink and paid.

"No buts! You remember where my house is right?" Addison nods and continued to stammer but Bree was persistent. "Great! Meet me at my place at 7! I'm so happy you're back!" She said, hugging her childhood bestie before skipping out the door. Addison was left standing there in shock.

She finally glanced around to see most of the patrons are staring. She quickly ducked her head and hurried out of the shop. Taking long sips from the straw of her sweet coffee, Addison headed back to her cozy apartment. She was completely consumed in her thoughts.

She wondered who was still living in town. Zed briefly crossed her mind as she wondered if he was still around, or if he got the hell out while he could. But she shook her head to chase away the thoughts. Even if he did still live in Seabrook, there's no way he'd forgive her for how she left.

When she reached her apartment building, she climbed the three flights of stair and unlocked her door, slipping inside and pressing her back against the closed door. Her mind wandered to him all the time. She missed him so much. Every day. She dreamed about being with him again. Every night. He literally haunted her mind constantly. Any time she tried dating, she felt guilty because she was thinking of another man. So none of them lasted very long.

Addison let out a heavy sigh and pushed herself off the door, throwing her purse on the armchair and heading to plop down on the couch, iced coffee in hand as she took another sip. She turned on the tv but wasn't really paying much attention as her thoughts wandered again.

How big is this party gonna be? How should she dress? Is it casual? What if she's too casual? But she doesn't want to stand out by being too dressed up. Suddenly the coffee didn't seem like such a good idea as her head started to pound with a headache.

"Ugh!" She whined. All she wanted from today was to relax and unwind. But now she had to worry about this party. She froze. What if Zed's there? Was Bree still friends with Zed? Who's party even was this?! What if he brings a date? Can she handle seeing the love of her life with another woman? The thought makes her heart ache.

But then she thought of Bree. She couldn't not show and let her down like she did all those years ago. She had to go. If she saw Zed there, girlfriend present or not, she'd just apologize for what happened and he'll probably never speak to her again anyways. Addison groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

Why hadn't she thought about all of this before moving back to Seabrook?

XxX

Addison rang the doorbell and fidgeted nervously while she waited on her friend to answer the door. It only took a minute before the door swung open and she was engulfed in a huge hug by Bree.

"Addy! You're here!" She exclaimed happily. She held Addison at arms length and looked her up and down. "And this outfit! It's so cute!"

She went casual, cute with her outfit. Her denim jacket matched her high waisted jeans that were just slightly fancier with the red pin stripes up the legs and her 'blah. blah.' yellow tee tied up in the front to show off the slightest bit of her midriff, topped off with her bronze open toe heels to dress the outfit up just a little bit. She definitely didn't want to stand out by dressing up, but didn't want to be too casual.

Addy laughed and did a little twirl for her. "Oh this?" She joked like it was fancy. Bree giggled and pulled the door closed behind her before linking arms with Addison as she guided them towards the party.

"I'm _sooo_ excited for you to see everyone! I didn't tell anyone so it'll be a surprise! It's gonna be great! Like old times!" She babbled excitedly in true Bree fashion. But then her mood dropped like a hat. Like the thought she just had would ruin her night. "Oh. But I should warn you, Zed's been, different since you left." She warned somberly.

Addison stopped in her tracks and Bree was forced to stop as well, sympathy evident on her face. Just the mention of his name out loud send a wave of panic through the blonde. She was terrified to see him. She doesn't want to know he hates her. If he said that to her, for him to say he never wanted to see her again, would break her heart to the point of unmendability.

"But don't worry, he's still Zed, he's just not so happy-go-lucky like he used to be." Bree added at the sight of Addison's distraught expression. Addison tried to swallow to relieve her dry throat.

"Will he, will he be there?" She finally managed just over a whisper. Bree tapped her chin in thought.

"He never said yes or no. It's hit or miss with him sometimes if he'll show or not." She said, misunderstanding her question for wanting to see him there rather than her hoping he _wouldn't_ be there. Addison nodded, attempting to smile and hide her ever growing worry that tonight would end in a second heartbreak that she's been running from for years.

"You should still try to have fun whether he's there or not! I know Eliza and Bonnie will be there! You're not gonna believe it! Shortly after you moved, he asked me out! We kinda bonded while comforting each other and, well, we've been going strong ever since!" Bree said excitedly. Addison gave her a genuine smile.

"That's great Bree." She said, Bree continuing to go on and on about how they got together but Addison was half listening. It was so nice to hear Bree's excited blabber. She hasn't changed a bit. But she said Zed has changed. A wave of guilt washed over her that she'd done that to him. He was so happy and carefree when she knew him. She can't even imagine him differently.

"Oh! And do you still have the same number? We can totally text and hang out, like, all the time!" Bree said, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh. Yeah! Definitely!" Addison agreed. "I'll unblock everyone's numbers." She finished under her breath. Bree didn't seem to notice as she went into another tangent.

The walk wasn't really very far. Addison was surprised by the number of people that started to fill the sidewalks heading in the same direction until they finally came into view of the house.

"Oh my god." Addison muttered in shock. This mansion like house was none other than her cousin Bucky's house.

"Surprise!" Bree cheered with a giggle.

"This is Bucky's party?" Addison asked for clarity just to be sure. Bree nodded enthusiastically. "Holy shit." She mused. "Why didn't he tell me?" She asked. Bree shrugged.

"Who cares! Let's get in there and party it up! You're back in Seabrook!" Bree continued to cheer as she began dragging Addison towards the house.

It was no wonder there were so many people there. If Bucky threw a party, it was going to be huge. Every resident of Seabrook between the ages of 21 and 30 would be here. And possibly a few fresh grads who might sneak in to get free, non-ID'd booze. And Addison was a little relieved that the party was so big. Maybe she'd be able to slide through the night without seeing _him_.

Addison began taking lead of Bree when they were inside. She knew Bucky's place like the back of her hand. She pulled Bree along by her hand until they got to the kitchen and snagged a couple of mock margaritas to start off.

"Cheers!" Addison said lifting the can to clink against Bree's. After chatting and drinking for about 20 minutes, Bree's phone buzzed in her pocket. She checked it quickly and her face lit up.

"Oh my god! They're here!" She exclaimed over the booming music.

"'They' as in who?" Addison questioned.

"Bonnie and Eliza!" Bree clarified, Addison's shoulders relaxed. "I'll go wave them down!" Bree said before she disappeared in the crowd. Addison was left alone for a few minutes. She fidgeted nervously while she waited, unsure how her other friends were going to react to her sudden return. Then she got cold feet.

She wandered through the crowd until she reached the staircase and climbed them inconspicuously. The music was dulled as she walked down the hall to the guest room that was basically hers as a child since she stayed over for sleepovers so often. She opened the door and saw a naked drunk girl riding an equally drunk dude on the bed. The girl squealed and Addison immediately covered her eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she quickly pulled the door closed. She stood there for a second in shock and embarrassment then practically ran to the bathroom two doors down and slammed the door. She plopped down on top of the toilet lid and buried her face in her hands. Her nerves were shot and that was definitely something she didn't need to see.

She took a few deep breaths to calm down then reached back to take into her purse to dig out her phone. With a quick type of her passcode, her phone unlocked. The background an old picture Zed had sent her that summer before she left, while they were texting about how Zoey still pretended he was her dog. It was a low angle selfie with a dog filter, giving him adorable ears and a dog nose. She smiled as she stared at her phone for another minute, just reminiscing on her memories of him.

She saw his face everyday. Everyday since she left. She frequently changed her background photo to another of her favorite pictures they'd taken, to keep his memories fresh in her mind. Why was she so afraid to talk to him? They were best friends.

Addison pulled up her list of blocked contacts. All her middle school friends names illuminated her screen, Zed's right at the top. She took a deep breath and tapped the unblock all button in the top right corner of the screen.

The names all vanished and it felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. Maybe she should just call and see if he answers?

She quickly locked the screen and shoved it back in her purse. Maybe not tonight.

XxX

"_I'm just not really feelin' it E._" Zed sighed.

"It's like the biggest party of the year! And you almost never go out for fun. You should come out with us!" Eliza tried to convince him.

"_Nah. I'm wiped from work all week and already changed into sweatpants._" He said making his friend laugh on the line.

"Ok ok. I get that. Rest up then." Eliza acknowledged. Zed smiled softly.

"_Will do._"

"Later." She said.

"_Later._"

Eliza ended the call and shoved her phone in her pocket. Bonzo raised a brow her way for explanation.

"He doesn't wanna come out." She said flatly. Bonzo signed back.

_Do you think we aren't fun anymore? _He asked with a pitiful sad face. Eliza sighed and reached up to pat his shoulder.

"I think he just needs rest Buddy." She assured him. "He's tired." Bonzo nodded, even if he didn't quite believe her.

Their conversation was suddenly disrupted when they heard a familiar voice yell to them.

"Where on earth is Zed?! Why didn't he come with you guys?!" Bree yelled in Eliza's direction. "Hi Bonnie!" She cooed as Bonzo wrapped his arms around her in greeting, even though she was mid rant. Eliza shrugged with a raised brow.

"Who knows. I just got off the phone with him and said he wasn't feeling up for a party. Why? You know how he is." Eliza's curiosity peeked. Bree rolled back on her heels and tried not to smile.

"Oh no reason! Come on! I'll show you where the drinks are!" She encouraged. Eliza was suspicious but didn't argue.

XxX

Zed hung up and sighed. What Eliza didn't know, is that he had just broke it off with that girl he'd been seeing for two weeks. He flopped back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It didn't make sense to keep girls around that he didn't have feelings for. He tried, he really did. He _wanted_ to move on. But he always found ever flaw 'cause none of them compared to her.

He lifted his phone up and unlocked it, the background still the same one that's been there for years. Him and the girl of his dreams. His best friend. Well, she used to be until she left.

He's tried changing the background, but he found himself missing her worse when he couldn't see her face. He didn't even care when whatever girl he was attempting to date made a comment about how he should change it to something of her. He'd brush them off every time. Sometimes breakup with them right then and there. He never had a relationship for long. And he knew he was subconsciously trying to find someone like her. All the girls he sought out had blonde hair and blue eyes but, like he always said, none of them were good enough.

He decided to get up and stop dwelling on the past, or the best he could at least. He went downstairs and decided to grab a snack before returning to his room to study for his classes. It was an elective to get credits towards his Sociology major. Social Structure and Individual Lives. He sighed.

This definitely wasn't the most exciting of courses. They "examine conceptualizations for and evidence concerning the effects of social structure on various dimensions of individual lives". Fun stuff that makes his mind wander to how things might have been different if he'd realized his feelings sooner. If that kissed hadn't jogged his entire existence. Should he be bitter towards her?

He physically shook his head. How could he possibly blame her? He'd told _her_ about never kissing a girl and she offered to help, like the best friend she was. He laid his pen down and picked his phone back up, scanning his eyes over every detail of her perfect face.

He couldn't help himself. He needed to hear her voice, even if it was just her voicemail.

He tapped her name and his phone dialed out. He closed his eyes and waited for her message to play but when there was a ring instead his heart nearly stopped.

XxX

Addison had left the little bathroom and was about to return to the party, facing her old friends in the process. When she got to the head of the stairs, her phone began to ring in her purse. It might be her mom checking up on her so she hurried to dig it out.

She glanced at the screen and froze, staring at the name wide eyed.

_Why was Zed calling her?!_

Maybe Bree told all of them she was here already. Maybe he's calling to confront her. Her heart sank. But she couldn't help the sliver of hope that he might be calling to welcome her back.

Almost subconsciously she swiped to answer. Slowly she raises the phone to her ear.

"He-" She squeaks, clearing her throat to recompose herself. "Hello?" She answers slightly more normal. The line is silent and she wonders if he's even there. Then he lets out the faintest chuckle of disbelief.

"_H-hello? Addison?_" He clarified hesitantly, even though he'd know her voice anywhere. She let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Hi Zed." She whispered, walking slowly back to the bathroom she'd just left.

"_Hey, uh, how you been?_" He asked. Addison giggled.

"Are we degraded to small talk?" She teased. Zed smiled wide and she could hear it in his laugh. She closed her eyes at the sweet sound.

"_I didn't think you'd wanna talk about the elephant in the room right off the bat._" He countered and it hurt her more than she knew it was meant to. "_So you're back?_" He continued to ask.

"Mhm." She hummed in confirmation. Zed paused.

"_Look, Addison, I don't want-_" Addison quickly cut him off, unsure if she was ready for whatever he was about to say.

"M-maybe you're right." She said. "Let's not do this over the phone." Her voice seemed to shrink as her shame reared its ugly head.

"_Can I come see you? Like now?_" He asked. His eagerness gave her even more hope and made her smile.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I'm at Bucky's party."

"_I'll be right there._" He said immediately, hanging up before she could even say goodbye.

She was going to see Zed. In a matter of minutes probably. Her heart began to ache. What if she misread his eagerness to see her and he really just wanted to break it off face-to-face? She let out a whimper. That would completely break her. But she had to face him eventually. Now's a good of a time as ever.

She took a deep breath to calm her raging nerves and went back to find Bree, deciding she might as well face all of them while she's at it.

Before she's even all the way down the stairs she spots her group of friends from her childhood and it's so nostalgic it nearly makes her cry right there. Bree spots her first, then directs Eliza and Bonzo's attention in her direction like she's some kind of prize.

Both of their faces are in shock and Addison makes it a point to push through the crowd as quickly as she could to get to them. As soon as she's there, Bonzo gives her the biggest bear hug he's ever given her.

"Hey Bonzo! I missed you!" She said happily. He sat her down and smiled wide, signing '_Me too!_'

"So you're back, huh Blondie?" Addison is frightened by the comment but when she turned to look, Eliza's smirking teasingly. She smiled in relief and Eliza steps forward to hug her as well. "Good to have you back." She said for only Addison to hear.

"Thanks Eliza." She replied. But then Eliza pulled back quickly with wide, excited eyes.

"Wait till Zed finds out!" She exclaimed.

"Uh! Ixnay on the upidstay!" Bree tried to interject, not so discreetly. Addison laughed.

"First off, Zed's not _that_ stupid, and second, it's ok 'cause he's on his way already." She told them. Eliza and Bree's jaws both dropped.

"Of course he'd come out for you! I ask and he lies about being too tired!" Eliza huffs.

"How does he know you're here?!" Bree exclaimed. Addison's brows furrowed.

"Didn't you tell him?" She asked in confusion. Bree shook her head. Addison's eyes widened. "T-then, why did he call me...?" She questioned more to herself. Her mind began to race. What would just suddenly give him the intuition to call her? Of all people! She stood there in shock with her thoughts going back and forth in the same circles.

"Addison?" Her head snapped towards the voice to see her cousin pushing through the crowd with the Acey's on his heels. "What're you doing here?" He asked, then his eyes caught her old group of friends. "Oh god! And is _he_ with you?!" He demanded towards Bree, Eliza, and Bonzo. The three shook their heads, still slightly fearful of Bucky's wrath, should he choose to inflict it. "Good!" He turned back to Addison and wrapped her in a hug. "He's not welcome anywhere near my family anymore." He said in malice. The way he sounded referring to Zed set a fire in Addison's eyes.

"Stop it!" She screamed as she ducked out of his arms. Bucky blinked in surprise then quickly shifted to anger.

"What d'you mean 'stop it'?! I'm protecting you!" He yelled back. The party goers around them had backed up and everyone seemed to quiet down to watch the argument.

"Protect me from what?! From Zed?!"

"Yes!" He forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He was obviously still angry, but not willing to have a screaming match with her anymore. "You've been miserable since the day you moved away from this god forsaken town and I know it's his fault." Bucky said matter-of-factly. Addison was so mad that tears were running down her cheeks.

"You're right, it is his fault. His fault that I've been hopelessly in love with him since the fourth grade. I've been miserable because I pushed him away. I cut off all contact with my old life because I thought it would be better for them." She countered. Bucky was stunned by her admission.

She turned to see the wide eyes of her friends. But her eyes caught sight of familiar messy green hair. Her eyes met his.

It was like everyone else faded away and her mind went blank. How had she been single handedly disarmed by just one glance? He was there. Right in front of her. She could just rush up and hug him. But his eyes were wide as they stared into hers. What's the matter? Then her brain caught up to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in shock of confessing her undying love for him in front of basically the entire town.

And she runs. She pushes her way past all the drinking young adults and teens until she's finally outside. A few stragglers are scattered across the backyard but, without the heavy bump of the music and the stuffy smell of alcohol, it was pretty peaceful and refreshing to be out there. She ran through the landscaped garden to the small gazebo softly lit with string lights across the railing and support beams on top and threw herself on the bench, crying into the crook of her elbow she rested on the banister.

XxX

Zed was sweaty and out of breath. He'd ran all the way to Bucky's from his house across town. As much as he disliked her cousin for all the hell he put him through in high school, he'd gladly go through all of it over again if it meant he'd get to see Addison again, even for just an hour to gain some closure.

The place was packed with people, all drinking and dancing to the loud music. He pushed through, using his height to his advantage and scanning over the horde for the girl he was searching for. But then he hears yelling.

"_From Zed?!"_ At the shout of his name, his attention turned in that direction. He knew that voice. He turned and found a circle was formed around Bucky and Addison. She was facing away from him but he'd know the back of her head anywhere. His heart thumped in his chest that she was right there. She was so close after so long of not seeing her. He wanted to rush up and embrace her but before he could even break through the crowd, Bucky spoke and he stopped.

"Yes!" Bucky yelled back, then took a deep breath. "You've been miserable since the day you moved away from this god forsaken town and I know it's his fault." Bucky said matter-of-factly. He dropped his head in shame. Of course everyone thought it was his fault.

"You're right, it is his fault." Addison said. He thought his heart couldn't shatter anymore but it certainly did when those words left her mouth. But the breaking skidded to a halt when she continued. "His fault that I've been hopelessly in love with him since the fourth grade. I've been miserable because I pushed him away. I cut off all contact with my old life because I thought it would be better for them." She turned around with tear stained cheeks. His heart stopped as their eyes met.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he knew it was to him before she disappeared in the sea of people.

Zed was frozen.

Did he hear her right? Or what all of this a crazy dream where all his fantasies come true? If that's the case, why wasn't she in his arms then?

A shove from Eliza brought him back out of his stunned state. "What the hell are you doing?! Go after her!" She demanded. Zed looked around to see all eyes were on him now. Especially his friends and Bucky. Bree and Bonzo had looks of loving support on their faces as they leaned into one another and Eliza was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Not so fast!" Bucky ordered. Zed was stiff again when Bucky strode over to him and grabbed him roughly by the collar to get in his face. "What about you. Do you love her?" Bucky asked angrily. "And don't you dare lie to me." He added in warning. Zed stammered for a second then cleared his throat to think for a moment before looking Bucky straight in the eyes.

"It's been very clear that I've been trying, and failing, to get over her for the last 7 years." He finally said.

Bucky searched his face for any sign that he was lying. But when he found none, he sighed then hardened his expression again. "If you break her heart, I swear I'll personally end your miserable little life." He threatened.

"If anyone's breaking anyone's heart, it'd be mine." Zed countered. Bucky smirked at that.

"Go get her then." Bucky said, letting his shirt go. Was Bucky really giving him permission to go after her? Ok. He was definitely dreaming. Eliza shoved his arm again.

"What are you waiting for?! Addison's alone out there!" She yelled, still looking at him like he's an idiot. Other party goers started clapping and cheering as well in encouragement. Zed felt his chest swell with confidence and a path started to clear towards the door as he hurried out to get back the girl of his dreams.

XxX

Addison sat there beating herself up as she cried. '_I'm so stupid! How could I just blurt that out with a crowd of people around?! Stupid stupid stupid!'_ She balled harder with all these thoughts running through her head. '_Now he's going to hate me for lying to him!'_

Just seeing his face felt so right but he wasn't looking at her with the same feelings. He missed her as his friend. That's it. And now he's probably embarrassed for how she reacted to her cousin. She should've never come to this stupid party, to this stupid town! She should just go home and try to avoid them until she can find a job somewhere else. Their lives really are better without her in it.

Suddenly she hears footsteps on the wood floorboards of the gazebo. She quickly whips around in surprise and her eyes widen to see Zed standing there.

"Addy." He spoke her name and her heart leapt at hearing it coming off his lips. His voice the slightest bit deeper than she remembered but it was still the same voice she craved to hear. "Are you, ok?" He asked. Her eyes quickly dropped to the floor and she vigorously wiped her face to hide the evidence that she'd been crying.

"Y-yeah! I'm, I'm good." She lied, now refusing to look up to meet his eyes. Zed crossed the small space and sat down on the bench with her.

"You were always a terrible liar." He joked, making Addison laughter softly in response. "I've really missed you." He said blatantly. She closed her eyes and tried holding back the tears behind her lids.

"Yeah, me too." She agreed. Zed scooted the tiniest bit closer and she retracts.

"Listen, about what you said in there-" he started.

"L-let's not get into that right now!" She cuts him off, her face heating up to a bright shade of red. But Zed holds his ground, scooting closer again and gently grabs her hand from her lap.

"I love you too Addy." He says firmly, like it's a fact that cannot be changed. She stared at him in shock.

"What?" She whispered, sure she must have heard him wrong. Did he just tell her he loves her? Zed scooted that much closer, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I've been calling the same blocked phone number at least once a week for 7 years to tell you how I feel." He said in sincerity.

"Zed, I-" She started to deny but he quickly reached into his back pocket to whip out his phone.

"No seriously! I can pull up my call history!" He insisted. His screen lit up and the picture made her heart stop. It was them. On his background. How is this real?

She wasn't even exactly sure how it happened but she was kissing him the next instant.

Zed let out a noise of surprise but quickly reciprocates, his phone dropping to the floor forgotten as he wraps his arms around her. He kissed her back with all these pent up emotions he's been holding onto for so long. He cupped her jaw and she fisted the material of his shirt on his shoulders like he'd disappear if she loosened her grip. But she needed air. She slowly pulled back, staying just inches from his lips.

"Wow." She breathed. Zed tilted his head curiously.

"What?" He asked softly.

"That was way better than when we were in middle school." She mused dreamily. He chuckles and it might be the sexiest sound Addison's ever heard.

"Well that's because I know what I'm doing now." He said before taking her breath away with another searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further. His mouth worked against hers so expertly that it would have sent her body into a frenzy, if her brain wasn't chiming in for her to stop. If he's gotten this good at kissing, he must've been with tons of girls since then. Maybe more than she'd like to know. It felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on her head.

She pulled back, Zed following her for a moment then looked at her in confusion. She untangled her arms from around his neck and scooted away slightly.

"I'll, um, go get us some drinks." She said awkwardly and stood to go back inside, but Zed caught her wrist.

"Wait!" He exclaimed in a panic. "Not again. Please." His voice came out strained. His eyes begged her desperately to stay. Addison's features softened.

"I'll be right back." She assured him, leaning down to plant a feathery kiss to his lips before heading for the house.

Zed sat there anxiously. His leg bouncing out of nervous habit. Of course she said she'd be back, but all of this felt way too familiar. He'd been traumatized last time and couldn't help but feel skeptical that her words might not be true. But he sighed in relief when she did return with drinks as promised.

They sat there in awkward silence for what felt like forever until Zed couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry for pushing you too far." He told her sincerely. Addison laughed somberly.

"I kissed you dummy." She corrected. He chuckled and leaned his weight into her side, which she did as well.

"But I made you uncomfortable. And I'm sorry for that." He said. She shook her head.

"You didn't do anything. I just, got in my own head." She hesitated to even say anything. Zed looked over at her curiously.

"Mind sharing what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked lightly. Addison blushed. Was he really flirting? Would she ever get used to that?

"Well, I, um," she tried but failed to find the right words. Zed put his arm around her shoulders like he always used to.

"If it would be better, we can always just pretend nothing happened and pick up where we left off." Zed offered. Addison laughed at that.

"There's no way to forget a kiss like that." She teased. Zed join in the laughter.

"Fair. That was definitely my second most memorable kiss." He nodded in agreement. She looked at him in disbelief and confusion. He glanced at her with a smirk and raised brow to show his teasing. "Only to our first one, of course." A smile slowly started to turn the corners of her lips as she let out a soft laugh. Zed slid his arm from her shoulders down to wrap around her back and pulled her into a tight embrace, she gladly hugged his torso in return. "You can tell me anything. I'm still your best friend, right?" He added. She took a deep breath and leaned back so they could continue their much needed conversation.

"I guess I'm just, curious, about how many girls you've kissed in the last 7 years." She admitted a little guiltily. Zed's face was surprised then he scratched the back of his head a little nervously and she thought her heart might sink again.

"Honestly, I have kissed quite a few girls since then, to try moving on, ya know?" He said hesitantly, still afraid she'd get scared off but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "What about you?" He countered.

"A couple. I didn't date much." She said.

"I tried. A lot." He admitted in all honesty. "I was trying to find someone that would make me forget about you. But none of them could even come close."

"Did you sleep with any of them?" She asked bluntly without thinking.

"No. I'm, uh, still a virgin." His face was heated up, embarrassed by the question and his answer. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I am too." She admitted with pink stained cheeks as well. He sighed in relief. She smiled softly and dropped her hand to her lap before continuing. "I didn't date much 'cause anytime I'd look at them, I'd see you. I felt like I was cheating constantly." She admitted, not wanting him to feel like he was the only one sharing personal emotions tonight. Zed chuckled.

"Damn. We really are hopeless, aren't we?" He mused fondly. She giggled.

"Hopelessly in love?" She teased.

"Absolutely." He smiled, reaching over to gently grab her hand.

"Listen Addy, I know we have a lot to talk about and I'm ready to go at whatever pace you wanna take," he paused as his face got serious and he stared into her eyes lovingly, "but I don't wanna lose you. Not now or ever. If these 7 years has shown me anything, it's that you're the one I'm meant to be with. You stole my whole heart the day you kissed me."

"You stole mine the first day of fourth grade when you punched that bully in the face to defend me." She admitted to lighten the mood, earning a quiet laugh from him that made her smile. "I love you so much Zed." He softened in response.

"I love you too Addison. With all my heart." He told her. Her chest sputtered every time he didn't call her by his favorite nickname. It felt so sincere when he used her given name instead. She didn't hesitate to pull him down into another kiss.

It felt so right to be back now, like everything was going to work out and be ok again. Her heart felt so light. As if everything in the universe was how it was meant to be.

They spent the rest of the night talking, sorting out their emotions, and rekindling their budding relationship until the wee hours of the morning. Then ended up back at her apartment to get tangled up and sleep the rest of the day away, uncaring of any previous responsibilities they had planned before. None of that mattered anyways. All that mattered was that they had each other again.

XxX _3 months later_ XxX

"Can I drop these boxes over here Addy?" Bree yell across the living room.

"Yeah! That's perfect!" She yelled as she finished unpacking the last of her bathroom supplies and made her way out to the living room to congregate with her friend. "Thank you so much for all your and Bonzo's help with me moving." She thanked sincerely.

"Don't mention it!" Bree brushed her off. "We're more than happy to help out our friends!" Addison giggled and hugged her bestie anyways. The front door then opened again and the two tall men came in carrying her dresser, setting it down as soon as they were inside with a huff of exhaustion. Zed turned and smiled when his eyes landed on the blonde.

"Ok! This is the last of it!" He told her and she smiled.

"It's official then!" She confirmed. Zed stepped up and pulled her in for a hug.

"And someday I'll convince you to become Mrs. Necrodopolous." He added obviously teasing but knowing he actually meant it. She softened.

"Someday. Maybe." She teased back. He chuckled and leaned in to capture a kiss from her.

"Ok, ok. Keep it clean guys." They turned to see Eliza walking in with a bottle of champagne and Bucky in tow with two more bottles in his hands. Everyone chuckled then Zed went back to the dresser sitting in the middle of the living room.

"Hey Bonzo lets get this in the bedroom real quick and we'll be done." Zed said. Bonzo nodded and lifted the other end.

Before long, the second bottle was half gone and the six of them were relaxing around the living room.

"I still never imagined Bucky would be my friend and hanging out in my apartment." Zed said in bewilderment. Bucky scoffed.

"We're not friends. We tolerate each other because, for some odd reason, my cousin loves you." He corrected. Addison and Zed roll their eyes in unison.

"You never hung out with us when we were just best friends either though." Addison pointed out. Bucky averted his eyes so he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"You were all a bunch of immature brats back then." He admitted quietly. Addison laughed again and snuggled into Zed's side on the couch.

Everything really was looking up. In every aspect of her life. If she'd known moving back to Seabrook meant she was halfway home, she wouldn't come back to her love so much sooner.


End file.
